The Day the Magic Died
by Reba Jean
Summary: Kagome and her husband tell their children a bedtime story about the defeat of Naraku and the end of the Shikon no Tama. Oneshot. Complete.


The Day the Magic Died  
Reba Jean12/30/04  
Category: Humor Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.

Kagome threw open the doors of the old well house and ran into the courtyard, Inuyasha following close behind. "Mom, Souta, Jichan! I'm home! For good!"

The old man looked up from the plants he was repotting. "Kagome, you have returned." He regarded her expectantly, "So now you know."

Kagome regarded him soberly, "Yes, Grandfather, I do."

Inuyasha eyed the old man skeptically, "Keh, old man, your ofudas wouldn't have been any good anyway, even if it hadn't all happened the way it did."

"MaMa, one more story," begged Kai, his mop of unruly black hair the only part visible above the covers.

"Please just one more. One about the Shikon no Tama, and Kirara, and Shippo. That one that is so sad," echoed Kiko, hurtling herself onto her father's lap as he sat next to Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded; anything, if it would just get their two hyperactive children to go to bed. "Well all right," Kagome agreed.

"One day, on her birthday in fact, the miko who didn't know that she was a miko, was dragged through the magic well by the centipede demon. She came out 500 years in the past and met a boy with doggy ears who saved her from the evil demon who wanted the Shikon no Tama that was part of her," Kagome began the tale.

"The stupid miko shot a magic arrow at a bird and broke the jewel into about a million pieces," added Inuyasha snidely. "We, I mean they spent years trying to get back all the pieces and fighting lots of evil demons and the evil hanyou Naraku, who wanted to kill everyone and take over the world."

"I, uh the miko, didn't break the jewel on purpose, she was trying to save a little boy and get it back from the bad bird youkai," Kagome uttered, glaring menacing at Inuyasha. "It's true, the dog boy fought many battles along with the miko and her friends, the taijiya, the monk, the cat youkai, Kirara, and little Shippo, the fox demon they rescued from the Thunder brothers. The brave wolf youkai, Kouga, and his friends helped too. And the dog boy's brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru," Kagome continued, smiling as Inuyasha's face reddened.

"Hentai monk, wimpy wolf, and evil bastard half-brother you mean," Inuyasha began angrily.

Kagome admonished him sternly, "How many times have I told you not to swear in front of the kids." She grumbled, "Sit, boy," under her breath.

The children giggled as Inuyasha shot back smugly, "It doesn't work anymore, bi.., uh, Kagome."

"Anyway, the rest of the story, . . ." Inuyasha continued with a greatly shortened version of the tale.

"And at the end of the great battle, the miko called on all her power, the power of the restored Shikon no Tama, the magic swords of the inu brothers, and the all the magic of the land itself, to vanquish the evil Naraku forever," Kagome finished.

Inuyasha added, "But that wasn't the end of the story. The magic of the land was drained. Everyone had fallen, except my idiot brother, I mean Sesshoumaru, who held the sword of life, and the spirit of the great miko from the far distant past, Midoriko."

"Everyone was revived by the magic sword and waited to see what Midoriko would do next," Kagome continued.

"Midoriko regarded the restored combatants gravely. 'More sacrifices are required if we are to restore the land. All the magic of the humans and youkai is required to replenish our beloved island. Otherwise, all your sacrifices are for nothing and Nihon will become a barren desert.'

We all wondered what she meant by this, but it was the monk, Miroku who finally asked, 'What more is required. I at least am willing to pay any price.'

Midoriko turned and stared at each of us, as if weighing our very souls. She smiled and shook her head. 'It will require all of your magics, the restored Shikon, and what little of my life force that remains on this plane. And I will require your assistance as well, Kagome, to cast the final spell.'

Kagome nodded her acceptance of the terms. Midoriko continued, 'Youkai will have a choice, to dwindle to become human kind or take on the form of a beast for the rest of their natural days. Kagome will return to the future. Inuyasha may accompany her if he wishes.'

Inuyasha answered immediately, 'I will go with Kagome in whatever form is necessary.'

Koga appeared sad but resolute, 'If I cannot remain by my woman's side, then there is no reason to live on with only her memory. My pack has need of me; I shall become a wolf and return to them.' Ginta and Hakkaku, his faithful companions, nodded their assent as well.

Shippo began crying. 'Can I go with MaMa? I don't want to stay here alone.'

Midoriko looked troubled. 'I am sorry child, only Inuyasha may return with her.'

Kagome broke into sobs and swept up the fox child into her arms. 'I will stay here then.'

Midoriko shook her head. 'You may not stay. This is not your time.'

Miroku looked at Sango, who spoke her agreement softly and took Shippo from Kagome. 'Shippo can stay with us. We need a little boy of our own to help us restore the village,' she added looking into Shippo's eyes.

The young fox demon looked down at the ground. His eyes teared silently. 'I will change to a fox. I don't want to live and remember and be sad for the rest of my life.'

Sango sighed, 'If that is what you wish Shippo. You may still live with us and be friend to Kirara then. We will remember your bravery always.'

Midoriko turned to the last of the group. 'What is your choice, Lord of the Western Lands?'

Sesshoumaru looked back expressionlessly and shrugged. 'I suppose it matters little. This Sesshoumaru would doubtless die in battle some day, regardless. The Western Lands and their people still require a protector. Rin also requires my care. I shall decline and go into the West.'

Jaken looked up at Midoriko forlornly, 'What about me?'

'You too must choose,' she smiled at the small forgotten youkai.

Jaken puffed out his chest self-importantly. 'I suppose I must become a lowly human, for how can I serve my Lord as a toad.'

Midoriko stepped to Kagome's side, joined hands with her, and a barrier of light surrounded them all. In an instant it was finished. Three wolves trotted off to the forests of the north. The fox kit in Sango's arms whined and licked her cheek.

Kagome looked over nervously at Inuyasha, not sure what to expect. She sighed in relief, the familiar black-haired, violet-eyed boy regarded her with his usual smirk. 'What?' he growled. 'Ya didn't think I'd turn into a dog, did ya?' Kagome laughed in relief and hugged the former hanyou.

Eyes turned to Rin as she giggled childishly and pointed at Jaken. 'Jaken still looks funny!'

An extremely short bald man stared back at her blearily. 'You're the one who looks funny! I'll teach you to disrespect your elders,' he grumbled and started toward the little girl.

Rin stuck out her tongue and ran behind Sesshoumaru, grasping his leg tightly. 'Sesshoumaru-sama, save me!' she shrieked. She looked up at her protector, 'Sesshoumaru-sama, where are your moon and stripes? Your ears aren't as pointy either.'

The tall, still elegant man, who appeared about thirty, reached down and scooped up the small girl into his arms. The corners of his golden eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, 'Rin, come. It is time to go home.' He turned and began the long trek to the west.

Jaken wailed and stumbled after as fast as his stumpy legs could move. Ah-Un whinnied low and trotted after his diminutive keeper.

Midoriko turned to the remaining group. 'It is time for Kagome and Inuyasha to return to her home. After you have said your goodbyes, I will transport you to the well. After you have passed, I will seal it for all time and depart finally to the afterlife.'

So that was the last time we ever saw the Sengoku-Jidai and all our friends there. That was the story of the day the magic died and that's why Jichan's ofudas never work. And the ones who remained there in the past and your Papa and I, who came to the future, all lived happily ever after." Kagome finished quietly as she took Inuyasha's hand, turned off the light, and left their sleeping children for the night.


End file.
